Starting Over
by Sesshy's Mistress
Summary: The future that we all thought we knew has been destroyed! Our lives have been drastically changed, and now we must move on to a new beginning. Starting over isn't what I want, but I have no choice. So here I go, moving on, or at least trying to...REDONE


**Starting Over**

**By: Sesshy's Mistress**

**Summary: The future that we all thought we knew is no more! Our lives have drastically changed, and we must move on to a new beginning. Starting over was not what I wanted; however, I had no choice. So, here I go, moving on or at least trying to…**

**Note: I have decided to redo this story in hopes that my muse will return to me. I also hope that this revision will bring about more reviews than before. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated! I just want to thank those 14 reviewers and all those that added my original version of this story to their favorite, alerts, and C2's. Oh, also, thanks to the 1400 people that viewed my story. I was really happy that I had so many people coming back to read it. I just hope I get that once again. Anywho, I promise you that this one will be much better than the previous!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Twilight. Sailor Moon was created by Naoko Takeuchi and Twilight belongs, respectively, to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

Life isn't fair, and whoever came up with the saying is a genius in my opinion. Throughout my entire life, I have fought (literally) and strived for peace, love, and happiness. I always made sure to put others before myself and so have my friends.

Unfortunately, regardless to all of our hard work, dedication, and perseverance, Fate and Destiny have always given us a cruel hand. My friends and I have suffered years of pain, hardship, and turmoil (to name a few) for not only this planet but the universe. After years of dedication, one would assume that the terrible twosome would see fit to give us a break.

_HA!_

Not likely! Once during a great battle, they decided to show us our "future" and how all of our hard work would pay off. Like the naïve fools we once were, we believed them only to have our hopes and dreams crushed. Honestly, is normality too much to ask for; apparently so since we have had it all taken from us. It seems like only yesterday when everything was all so peaceful, but, as per usual, things drastically changed.

My friends and love were no longer beside me. Instead, I was forced to fight against them. My worst nightmare came true. I had to fight and kill my friends in order to protect and save the universe. Slaying the ones I had fought, died, and lived to protect over and over was hard for me. I wished to die even at the thought of it. The mental torment that put me through still affects me to this day. With each glance into the mirror, I am reminded of that faithful day, the day when I sacrificed my friends, gained power, and saved the universe; it was the day that cost me almost everything I lived for.

My hair, once the color of the brightest gold, now resembles that of a winters night when the snow blankets the earth and the ray's of the moon glisten off of it. Instead of the crystalline blue of my eyes, they reflect the color of my hair with only the barest tinge of blue. My peachy complexion was now a creamy milky white. Looking down at my arm, I brought my other hand to pinch up a piece of skin. Releasing it, I watched it bounce back into place as if it had not been disturbed in the least.

I sighed loudly and let my head lean back to rest against the head rest of my seat. Even as I sat her on this plane, awaiting for it to land and listening to my iPod, I can't help but to remember how Galaxia took Mamoru away from me. I'm surprised I can sit through this flight without the painful memories overpowering my senses. Closing my eyes, I tried to force the tears away that were pushing to be free as I recalled the last moments inside the Cauldron.

**::Flash Back::**

_I was so elated! My friends were surrounding me, embracing me, and remembering who I was. It was everything I had been wanting and wishing for since the start of their disappearance. Tears of happiness poured down my face as I turned to hug each of them. The exhaustion and pain from my battle was long forgotten with the reunion of me and my friends._

"_Usako!"_

_Time seemed to freeze as that call echoed throughout my mind, bouncing off the walls of my skull over and over. Dare I hope? My heart skipped a beat as I finally turned around to face what I had seen many a times in my dreams here lately._

"_Mamo-chan?!" I whispered the name as I blinked back the foggy haze of my tears. I wiped at my eyes, not failing to see my friends happy and smiling faces. It really was him, Mamoru, my prince, Endymion! I spread my wings out and flew as fast as I could to him. His soft smile greeted me as he encircled one arm around me. His other held the small child, Chibi Chibi. My hands clutched onto him tightly and my tears soaked the front of him as I buried my face into his chest._

_Just when I was beginning to think that things couldn't get any better than what they were, the spirit of the Cauldron approached me with an offer. I was given a choice to live the life as a normal teenager or continue to live we had before, as protectors. I knew without having to think about it that we would have it no other way than to live as we always had. Unfortunately, before I had a chance to answer the Caldron's spirit, I heard the worst sound of all._

"_IIE! MAMO-CHAN!" I tried to fly back to him, pull him from harm and protect him, but my friends held me back, preventing me from saving him. No matter how hard I struggled, I couldn't free myself of their protective grip. They surrounded me and tried to block my view of what was happening but I could still see. Seconds ticked by like days on end as I was forced to watch Chaos merge with the man I loved. My heart was breaking all over again. Just when I thought I had him back, he was stolen from me. I watched helpless to stop it as Chaos totally destroyed Mamoru's star seed. Not even the Silver Imperium Crystal could restore his life now. No reviving, no rebirth, no connection! NO!_

_The last thing I saw of Mamoru was the evil smirk he sent my way after Chaos took total and utter control of his body. That was all that was left, his body. He no longer had a soul, spirit, or star-seed. It was only Chaos…_

_My vision started to go black from the emotional trauma my body had suffered though as well as the physical. Before I lost all consciousness, however, I could hear the evil laughter of Chaos echo through the air around me and the small sorrowful voice of the Cauldron's spirit apologizing._

"_I'm sorry, but the Light cannot survive without the Darkness, Princess."_

**::End Flash Back::**

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" The voice of a female flight attendant brought me out of my painful memories. With a heavy heart and a sorrowful sigh, I turned my head to stare blankly at her. I sent her a small smile in hopes that it would calm her worries. In all honesty, I'm not sure it would have fooled even the most gullible of people but it was all I could manage. I watched as her eyes flickered down my face. Only then did I begin to feel the streaks of tears covering my face. I lifted a hand and quickly wiped them away.

I sniffled and nodded my head. I'm not sure if she bought it but her soft smile and the gentle squeeze of my shoulder was enough to make me feel slightly better. I watched her walk off and leave me to my thoughts. I was alone once again but not for long. She returned a few minutes later with a box of Kleenex and a cup of hot tea.

"Thank you," I accepted both the Kleenex and the tea. After dabbing at my eyes and nose, I began to slowly drink at my steaming hot tea. The first sip was the best; it seemed to calm my nerves and relax my whole body completely.

"Whatever it is, sweetie, I hope it gets better," the flight attendant gave me another soft smile before continuing on her way down the aisle. My eyes squeezed shut again and more tears fell from my face. A couple even landed into my tea. I grabbed a few more tissues and quickly dabbed my face and eyes dry once more. I silently begged for my tears to stop along with my pain but I knew it wouldn't be that easy.

Sighing, I turned my head to stare out into the starry night sky. There were hardly any clouds out tonight either. I just wanted to scream to the heavens and curse the gods for how unfair they were. Why couldn't they spare others the pain of heartbreak? Why take away my happiness time and time again? Yes, I was being selfish but they took away my happiness and left me a shell of the girl I used to be.

Almost mechanically, my hand reached into my purse and pulled out my new camera, compliments of my scouts and friends. While looking through the most recent of pictures, I let out a small content smile. Not everything was stolen away from me. I was still left with my scouts, but, without Crystal Tokyo in the future, what need did we have to fight? Chaos was stopped and has been severely weakened. According to the spirit of the Cauldron, he took Mamoru's body because of how weak he was. Chaos hadn't enough strength to search out, find, and control another host. Mamoru's body was still weak from battle but it still served the purpose of crushing me which is why Chaos chose him out of anyone else to control.

The last few pictures on my new camera were group shots of me and the scouts. They were taken right before we all decided to split up and pursue our dreams and a new life. Without Crystal Tokyo to look forward to, what else was there to do? Amy has moved to Germany like she wanted long ago; Minako has moved to Paris in hopes of landing a modeling job; Makoto has moved to Paris as well in hopes of jump starting a culinary career; Rei is working on her singing career while still assisting her grandfather at the family shrine; Haruka is still racing with Michiru working her musical career around the races; Setsuna and Hotaru are tagging along with them; and I am currently on my way to America. Big surprise there, right? Remember, I'm still awaiting for my emotions to override my senses. I am still unsure as to what I want to do with my life but I figure everything will work out in the end. Or, at least, I hope.

As for the negaverse, it's gone but there is some strange energy signals scattered across the globe. Some of the activity is stronger than others but none of it seems to be an overly outstanding threat at the moment. However, just to be safe, we will all be investigating these sources as subtly as possible. I'm headed to one of the stronger area's as we speak, and, even though they are chasing their dreams, the other girls will keep their eyes out for anything strange. Rei is keeping a close eye on home for me. I just couldn't handle staying in a place filled with so many memories of him.

I'm still surprised Luna and Artemis were able to even pick up on these strange energy signatures. We figured that before, when we had other enemies, the energy signatures were nothing compared to the others which is why we never picked up on them. Regardless, we are still taking precautions. At the thought of Luna, I could not help but giggle after being reminded that she had to travel with the luggage. I'm sure to get a mouthful when we finally do land! As for Artemis, he is traveling with Mina until she is situated. After which, he will be flown back to Luna.

I let out a sad, but, at the same time, happy sigh. At least one of us got to keep her soul mate. To get my mind off of anything to do with couples, I looked back at the map of my soon to be new hometown, Forks, Washington. I took another swig of my tea as I read up on some information regarding the very small town.

According to the papers in my hand, it was a very small town. Think hole in the ground kind of town! The most this town is known for is it's rainy days, which, by the way, are many, too many compared to Tokyo. I sure hope this is and will be known for and nothing else. I really would hate to see an innocent town like Forks to be brought down by the throes of evil. Sooner then I would have liked, my tea was finished and drowsiness started to settle into my system. I guess my crying had finally done me in as I felt myself start to drift off to sleep.

"Goodbye Tokyo, hello Forks…" I mumbled under my breath before finally allowing sleep to take over.

* * *

**Well, I hope this is better than my first edition. If you would be so kind, please leave me a review telling me what you think. Thanks!!!!! Please leave me some love, criticism, hate, flames, etc. I love any and all feedback and you don't have to have a fanfiction account to leave me anything :)**

**Much love,**

**Sesshy**


End file.
